


dude

by ObscureReference



Series: Rarepair Friday Fics [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: (slight) - Freeform, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6441304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObscureReference/pseuds/ObscureReference
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nursey doesn't know what he's feeling, and Holster definitely likes girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dude

**Author's Note:**

> omg-check-please said: whispers holster x nursey one of em isnt sure what their feeling the other aggREsively denying it? maybe? IDK U DONT HAVE TO DO THIS I REFUSE TO ACCEPT THIS IS MY OTP CUZ ITS FAR OUT CRIES DONT LOOK AT ME also A+ weather i wish it was like that over here too

“Are you going to eat that?” Nursey asked, pointing at Holster’s plate with his fork.

“What?” Holster looked up from his textbook. He pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. “No, go ahead.”

He was wearing his glasses because— How had Holster described it? Because he was “very nearly blind,” right. They looked good on him.

“Thanks,” Nursey said, snagging the hotdog out of its bun with his fork and very deliberately _not_ elbowing his glass of juice off the table like he had yesterday. Holster went back to reading. Nursey didn’t even bother attempting to understand whatever economics nonsense he was studying. 

He had been the only one left in the Haus when Holster had asked if he wanted to go eat, and it was possibly only because he’d been sitting in the living room that he’d been asked at all. Nursey didn’t mind. They didn’t hang out often, but it wasn’t bad.

Nursey dipped the end of the hotdog into Holster’s untouched cup of ketchup and took a bite.

It was rare for Nursey to spend time alone with Holster, to even sit this close when they weren’t on the bench together, but Nursey liked it. Even though most of Holster’s attention was drawn toward his textbook rather than the person in front of him, Nursey didn’t mind the silence. They’d had pretty decent conversation on the way over anyway.

He scrolled through his phone to search for any unanswered texts and found one from Chowder asking if he wanted to go eat. He sent back an apology.

The last time he’d spent time with Holster was… practically never, Nursey thought. If they’d spent time together without another buffer before, he couldn’t remember it.

On a low-key level, Nursey wanted to get to know Holster better. He spent plenty of time talking with Ransom, and there was nothing wrong with wanting to get to know the other half of your co-captain duo.

Well. Nursey _wanted_ to chalk it up to getting to know his captains better. But he was pretty sure that wasn’t quite true. It was true he did want to know Holster better but maybe not in the professional sense. The friendship sense, maybe? 

He shrugged. Holster didn’t seem to notice.

 _Chill_ , Nursey told himself.

Whatever. He didn’t need to worry about that. There wasn’t even an issue to be worried about, really. There wasn’t a problem.

Nursey’s phone vibrated again. A response from Chowder.

“Hey,” Nursey said, not looking up from his phone.

Holster hummed and flipped the page. He vaguely reminded Nursey of some father from a 1950’s TV show who read the newspaper before the kids went to school. _And now the stock market today is…_

His phone vibrated again.

“I’m pretty sure the LAX bros are about to shower the Haus in paint balloons,” Nursey said. And also Chowder, possibly.

Holster’s textbook slammed down so hard on the table that the dishes rattled. Nursey finished off the last of the hotdog.

“What,” Holster said flatly. His glasses were slipping down his nose again. Nursey wanted to fix them for him.

Nursey turned his phone screen so Holster could see the text.

_From: Chowder_

_hey are the lax guys celebrating something? they have balloons and also paint??_

And then:

_okay wait they’re filling the balloons with the paint and I don’t think that’s very good_

Holster stood up so fast his chair nearly tipped over. Nursey hid his laugh with a cough and fought the urge to tell him to chill. He followed his captain out the door.

 

 

 

After a long, asinine shouting match with the LAX frat in which Holster had time to call every teammate back to the Haus in between insults and also in which nothing got settled until Lardo showed up with what seemed like the entire art department and all of _their_ paint, Holster collapsed on his bed.

Seriously, fuck the LAX guys, he thought. They hadn’t even done anything this time.

Not that he hadn’t loved pinning them into a corner. Lardo was honestly the best. And a little scary to have all that firepower on her side. But mostly the best.

Holster rolled over and stretched his arms above his head. He made a mental note to make sure he had actually brought his textbook back upstairs before somebody ruined it.

At least he had mostly finished eating when he heard the LAX bros were planning something. He didn’t know if Nursey had.

Holster sat up and popped his knuckles absently.

Nursey, he thought.

Holster wasn’t gay.

Not that it would have been a problem if he was. Love was love and all that stuff. Half the people Holster knew weren’t one hundred percent straight, and he could not tell you how many Facebook profiles he’d combed through while searching for a man who fit the list of dateable criteria he and Ransom had created for Bitty. There had been a lot of pictures of half-naked athletes that came with the search, and he’d been in and out of locker rooms all his life. If he was going to get turned on by a guy, he figured it probably should have happened by now. But it hadn’t.

So Holster wasn’t into dudes.

He liked girls. He liked flirting with them at parties, and he especially liked it when they flirted back. He _definitely_ liked sex, and he’d gone down on enough of them to know he liked _that_ as well. Holster had his first kiss in the third grade with a girl named Susan and that had been it. He’d been over the moon ever since. Holster knew for a _fact_ that he liked girls.

Holster liked girls, but he’d never met one that he wanted to be around as much as he did Nursey.

It was probably because Nursey strived to be relaxed even when he wasn’t. Holster had never met another person who could drop their laptop in the Pond and respond only with, “Chill.” Just the thought of it made Holster want to encase all of his electronics in plastic and move to the desert. He would be _livid_ if all his papers and shit got ruined in one fell swoop like that.

But Nursey had only watched the water drip from his ruined laptop, shrugged, and pulled a notebook out of his backpack instead. Ransom had chirped that Holster would probably internally combust if such a thing ever happened to him. He wasn’t far off. Holster didn’t know whether to shake his head or be impressed at such a calm reaction, even if Nursey did eye the Pond distrustfully for a few days after that.

Nursey had personality Holster liked too. He chirped Dex to hell and back, and it was pretty funny when it wasn’t annoying. He could pull out a quip like it had been waiting in his back pocket the whole time, and Holster had to appreciate that. He would appreciate it a little more if Nursey and Dex got along more as d-men partners, but Holster figured that part would come with time.

Nursey was a likeable guy and opposites attract or whatever. It wasn’t weird that Holster liked him. It just didn’t mean Holster was interested in dating him, no matter what Ransom said.

Not that Ransom had _said_ anything yet. But he had implied it. Kind of.

“I think Dex looks up to you!” Holster had spat, skating just behind Ransom. The air somehow felt even colder when they were on the Pond than when they were on the rink. It had been during the first shinny of the spring semester.

“I think Nursey—” And then Ransom had stumbled, not with his feet but with his mouth.

“—Looks up to you!” He finished.

There was a retort sitting on the tip of Holster’s tongue, but he held it in for a moment. Ransom didn’t look like he was lying, but he had the same look on his face as he did when he thought—

“Dude,” Holster said. “ _Dude.”_

“I’m just saying!” Ransom said, not looking at him. He wasn’t ‘just saying’ anything because he hadn’t _said_ anything, but they both knew what that tone of voice meant. He eyed Holster the same way, not making the comment they both knew he wanted to.

Holster had let it drop. He was pretty sure Nursey didn’t have a crush on him, no matter what Ransom thought. And he certainly didn’t have one either.

And anyway, wasn’t Nursey like eighteen or something? Nineteen? Holster was twenty-three and graduating next year. Dating a soon-to-be sophomore seemed like a bad idea. Plus, now that Jack was graduating, he and Ransom were co-captains. Wasn’t it an abuse of power to date your subordinates or something?

Not that he wanted to date Nursey. But, you know, if he did. It just wouldn’t work out. Obviously.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment below or hmu at my tumblr (http://someobscurereference.tumblr.com/) for whatever reason. You can find my original post and tags here: http://someobscurereference.tumblr.com/ post/142095323230/ omg-check-please-said-whispers-holster-x-nursey (remove the spaces).


End file.
